


Work can Wait

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 15 of kinktober- oral fixation!____________Tony was finding it a little bit hard to focus.No, it wasn't because of how boring his paperwork was. Wasn't because of his uncomfortable chair. Wasn't even because he kept spacing out to watch that bird that kept flying by the window like it was trying to get his attention.





	Work can Wait

Tony was finding it a little bit hard to focus. 

No, it wasn't because of how boring his paperwork was. Wasn't because of his uncomfortable chair. Wasn't even because he kept spacing out to watch that bird that kept flying by the window like it was trying to get his attention. 

He just found it very hard to concentrate when three of the fingers on his left hand were being vigorously sucked on. 

Peter had a problem. He always really needed to have something in his mouth. 

So he always ended up suckling on a pen, a necklace he was wearing, the sleeve of his hoodie...it was always something. 

That being said, when he was in Mr. Stark's office while the man was working, he was always right in his lap, mouthing at a couple of his fingers. 

And Tony never seemed to mind. He was usually able to keep his reactions under control, understanding that Peter just constantly wanted something in his mouth. He had even looked into getting things for him to suck on so he wouldn't put something in his mouth that wasn't supposed to be there. 

But it was just particularly getting to him today. For some reason. 

He couldn't concentrate on his work, no matter what he did. All he could focus on was the feeling of his young boyfriend's tongue running along the pads of his fingers. 

Then Peter began sucking gently once he seemed to get bored with just having them in his mouth and Tony snapped. 

"Baby, I can't handle this," he whispered. 

Peter made a confused noise, pulling away and licking his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked, obviously afraid that he had done something. 

Tony shook his head. "I'm just...finding it hard to focus on anything other than your mouth."

Peter nodded, chewing his lip. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry." He could feel the starts of an erection forming from the man under him. 

Then he got an idea. “I mean...I could get my mouth on something else if it would make you feel better,” he suggested with a small smile.

Tony hummed, already seeing where this was going. “Baby, that’s not going to help me focus any more than this is,” he pointed out. But there was no way that he was really going to deny the boy.

Peter didn’t even wait really, he just sunk down to the floor between Tony’s legs and rested his cheek on the man’s thigh. “Please? It’ll be fun for you _and_ me. We can both get something out of it. You’ll feel really good and I can have something in my mouth. It all works out.”__

_ _

_ _The older man just shrugged, but didn’t stop him as he felt slim fingers undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. “Fine with me. Go crazy. I can get all the work done later.”_ _

_ _

_ _There was an obviously triumphant smile on Peter’s face as he undid Tony’s slacks and pushed down his boxers just enough to get his cock out. _ _

_ _

_ _Tony relaxed, leaning back in his seat. He knew that he wasn’t going to get work done for a while, but he wasn’t going to deny Peter what he wanted. As long as Peter was happy, he was happy. _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
